xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah Hex(Justice League Action)
Jonah Hex is a notorious gunslinger and bounty hunter from the Old West era also known for his unique facial scar and expert tracking skills. While he was chasing a pair of "flannel mouthed" horse thieves during a snowstorm in the Rocky Mountains, Hex fell into a crevice. Instead of dying, Hex was frozen in a block of ice and fell into a form of cryogenic stasis. In the present, the Justice League discovered Hex during a flight. They dug him out and brought him back to the Watchtower. Hex was placed on the Space Train for transport in container #722. The train happened to be hijacked by Kanjar Ro. Space Cabbie was later recruited by the League to stop the train. Batman directed Cabbie to Hex and told him to thaw it out. Cabbie used an explosive. Hex revived and collared Cabbie. He demanded to know what was going on but noticed they were in space. Hex turned his attention to devices nearby. Cabbie explained they were Force Field Generators and Magnetic Space Walking Boots. Hex found a crate of laser pistols that needed no explanation. Hex then inquired why he was in a block of ice. Cabbie hailed Batman on comms. Batman explained how the League found him. Hex recalled the hrose thieves and the fall but his memory was messed up after that. Hex couldn't help but grin after Cabbie informed him a "very bad man" stole the train. Hex took a liking to the laser pistols as he fought Kanjar's outlaws. He disregarded Cabbie's warning and shot a window, letting several outlaws get sucked into space. Hex and Cabbie discovered the rest of the way was blocked off with a force field. They donned the generator belts and magnet boots then walked along the roof to the front of the train. They searched the seemingly empty engine room. Cabbie spotted Kanjar's laser sight on Hex's back and warned him in time. Hex dodged the blast and shot the cloaked Energi-Rod. Kanjar appeared and traded shots with Hex. After a stalemate, Kanjar shot both laser pistols out of Hex's hands. Hex rushed Kanjar and punched him into the next room. Hex followed but Kanjar had him dead to rights with his rod. Hex and Cabbie complied and raised their arms. Kanjar insulted Hex on his looks, to which Hex returned the favor, then opened the floor for him to say any last words. Hex exclaimed "Hold on!" and yanked the overhead brake line. Kanjar went flying forward into the helm. After Cabbie landed the train on a desert planet, Hex took some food with him and explored the area. He discovered an albino animal that loosely resembled a kangaroo and broke it in like a horse. Hex rode it back to the Space Train. He admired the sunset and reckoned he was home, turning down the chance to return to Earth with the Justice League and return to his own time. He bid them farewell and rode off into the sunset. Category:DC Universe Category:Gunslinger Category:Veterans Category:Justice League Category:Hibernation Category:Super Centenarians Category:Horseback Riding Category:Earthling Category:Time Travelers Category:Trackers Category:Scars Category:Warrior